Fleia Aesiri
Physical Attributes Fleia is a Celestial Divinity and holds power over the sun. She has the characteristic violet eyes of her race, and her hair is slightly off-white. It should be noted that her parents were both Elemental Divinities, but two of her grandparents were Celestial Divinities. History Early Life Fleia was born Fleia Lakskea Aesiri in the small town of Hope on the southern coast of what would become the Selea Republic. She was the third daughter of Lanulli and Gaet Aesiri, the youngest of seven children. She enjoyed an easy childhood, since her parents were members of the Parliament. She was raised mostly by her older siblings. Childhood games included hide-and-seek and tag with her sisters. She enjoyed collecting flowers and describing them in her journals. Purist Regime Fleia lost her parents and her oldest brother during the initial takeover by the Purists. She and five siblings managed to escape across the border into the Lios Federation. She frequently crossed back into Selea to help others escape the Purists. She actively took part in the battle of Desve Temar, and the Rebellion elected her leader. She was injured in the battle of Capal Temar, but she recovered enough to participate in the battle of Selea Temar. After the Purists were overthrown, she was appointed Queen of the Selea Republic. Queen Fleia Fleia ordered the destruction of the Purist government buildings, and she started construction on the castle, parliament, and library. She requested that any books that survived the Purist purges to be sent to the capital to be copied and entered into the library stores. This request was eagerly answered, and a year later, the Selean National Library opened with over 10 million books. Her next course of action was the re-establishment of the Parliament. The first session drew 112 representatives from across the nation. By the tenth session, the Parliament had grown to 523 members. Death Fleia became bedridden with a strange illness in the early winter of 447. Doctors documented symptoms similar to tuberculosis, though records also point to a long-term illness lasting many years. She spent most of 10 Ekarion unconscious, but she woke early in the evening. Her condition seemed to improve slightly before taking a turn for the worst. She died shortly after sunset (11 Ekarion). Her last words were a plea for her children to take care of her youngest son, Haou. Family Relations With Parents Fleia did not have much of a relationship with her parents. Lanulli and Gaet spent most of Fleia's childhood in Selea Temar, so Fleia treated them more like visiting relatives than true parents. Relations With Siblings Fleia had different relationships depending on each sibling. The oldest siblings were treated more like her parents, where the middle children were viewed as siblings. Children Fleia gave birth to five children. The oldest child was Lacus, born in 419, and Fleia's only daughter. Dimitri (422), Tobias (426), Reoul (428), and Haou (439) followed. Only Haou and Reoul were Nova Divinities; the other three were Elemental Divinities. Category:Materia